Shooting Stars
by a beautiful misfortune
Summary: A shooting star passes over the night sky, it's effect leads to a confession. A confession never meant to come out. One-shot. LilyScorpius.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

The party was in full swing.

Red. Yellow. Blue. Purple. Pink. Orange. Green. White. Repeat. This was the cycle that was blinking furiously throughout the Slytherin common room. The music had been blaring, as people grinded to the beat of the music. It had been yet another victorious day for the Slytherin quidditch team, who had won against the Ravenclaws. Like tradition, the whole Slytherin quidditch team would throw a huge party in the common room, celebrating their victory.

Lily sat over on one of the leather couches that had been pushed to the side to make room for dancing. Sitting there, Lily nursed her fire whisky, she was itching to dance, but not a single guy had come up to her and asked her to dance.

Lily cursed underneath her breath. She knew the exact reason why no one asked her to dance. It was because of her best friend—Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius had been known to scare guys off, if they even looked at her the wrong way.

"Hey Red," a blond man said as he flopped down onto the couch next to her, interrupting her thoughts. "How's it going? How come you're not dancing, you love to dance." Scorpius said as he tried to hide his smile, as he nursed his own fire whisky.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Don't call me Red, Scorpius Malfoy when I'm mad at you. You know damn well why I'm not dancing, you keep scaring away the guys that get within five feet of me, you go and scare them off." Lily said angrily as she took another gulp of her fire whisky.

Scorpius looked at Lily innocently. "You can't seriously believe that I'm purposely scare off guys, why would I ever want to do that? Name one guy that told you that I tried to scare them away from you. Just tell me one." Scorpius challenged.

Thinking it over for a moment, Lily snapped her fingers indicating that she thought of someone. "Damon told me, that you scared off Jayden Warrington, who was going to ask me to Hogsmeade last weekend. Why do you always have to intervene in my love life? I never intervene in yours."

Scorpius couldn't stifle his laughter. "Listen Red, you're my best friend. All Jayden will want to do is to get into your knickers, and then he's done with you. To him, you'd just be another good fuck. I know him Lily; he'll just try to hurt you in the end."

Lily sighed exasperatedly as she shook her head. "That's not the point Scorpius," Lily said as she looked at him crossly. "I heard the rumors about Jayden, I can handle myself, and I don't need you to protect me Scorpius."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Scorpius shot her a questioning look. "Listen, Lily, you're my best friend I don't want to see you get hurt. You know what Lily, think what you want, I'm outta here." Scorpius said angrily as he got up from his place on the couch and walked into the crowd of people.

Lily felt dizzy. Taking another gulp of fire whisky, Lily lifted herself up from her seat on the couch. She was shaking slightly, she never been this upset. Lily knew exactly what she had to do. Throwing her long, wildly untamable, fiery red hair over her shoulders, and squaring her shoulders, Lily walked through the crowd confidently.

After searching the crowd for several moments, Lily walked into the room , where she saw a certain blond man standing at the window, as he stared into the sky.

"Scorpius, is that you?" Lily asked meekly, as she approached the blond man with caution. "I know your upset with me, I know you care about me Scorpius, and I appreciate it, but you cannot protect me forever."

"I know," Scorpius answered as he looked over his shoulder, and smiled slightly, "But what's the harm in trying? You're my best friend Lily; I will always be here for you, for better or worse. You know that."

Lily smiled and nodded, as she approached him, and linked her arm through his. "I know Scorpius, and I do appreciate it. But you cannot protect me forever, I'm almost sixteen, I need to experience things for myself, and I cannot be sheltered forever." Lily said gently as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Look," Scorpius said as he pointed to the sky, as a bright object crossed the sky. "It's a shooting star Lily, you better make a wish."

They both fell silent for a moment. Both looking at the shooting star as they both longed for their wish to become true, after the star crossed the sky, and when they could no longer see the glow of the star, Scorpius turned to Lily, "So Red, what did you wish for?"

Lily smiled as she twisted her red hair with her finger. "That's one secret I can't tell you Scorpius, otherwise it won't come true."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows but didn't question her any longer. "Well I hope my wish comes true. Correction, my wish is going to come true."

Lily raised her eyebrow skeptically. "How do you know that?"

Scorpius chuckled as he sat down his half-empty fire whisky on the ledge. "By doing this," he said, as he grabbed Lily's chin and pulled his face closer to hers, as their lips touched. After a few moments, Scorpius pulled away with a satisfied smile on his face.

Lily touched her lips as she looked into Scorpius's eyes. "What was that for?"

Scorpius smiled. "I love you Lily, I always have and always will. I always knew you were the one for me."

Lily smiled and laughed lightly. "Funny thing is Scorpius," Lily said as she looked into his grey eyes, "I always loved you too."

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this, especially TardisBangBangDaleksBoom, who gave me the inspiration from The Odd Pairing Competition. Please don't just favorite, leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!  
**


End file.
